1. Field
The following description relates to a pixel, a display device including the same, and a driving method thereof. Particularly, the following description relates to a pixel including an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a display device of an active matrix type including the same, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
One frame of the active matrix type of display device includes a scan period for programming image data and a light emitting period for emitting light according to the programmed image data. However, as the size of the display panel and the resolution thereof is increased, the Resistive-Capacitive (RC) delay of the display panel is increased. Thus, the time for programming the image data to each pixel of the display panel is increased such that it is difficult to drive the display device.
Also, when the display device displays a stereoscopic image, this problem may be more severe.
When the display device displays the stereoscopic image according to a National Television System Committee (NTSC) method, the display device must alternately display left eye pictures of 60 frames and right eye pictures of 60 frames during one second. Accordingly, the driving frequency of the display device to display the stereoscopic image must be at least twice compared with the display device displaying a plane image.
In the case of displaying the stereoscopic image, data writing must be completed within at least 1/120 of a second, and therefore a driver operating with a high driving frequency to scan the entire display panel during the scan period and to program the image data is required. The driver of the high driving frequency increases production cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.